Playing Poker with the Demon King
by Monokia
Summary: Kyouko has fallen asleep and the grudges come out to plot against the threats that have appeared. What will be the conclusion of their meeting?


Kyouko Mogami was sleeping when her grudges all agreed to attend a council. When they were sure their master was firmly asleep they snuck outside and gathered all around on the floor. They were quiet so as not to disturb Taisho downstairs; not that they could mind you, they appeared invisible to most. This night was of the greatest importance for they were attempting to defend themselves against several obvious threats.

"Let's discuss the easiest one to deal with first!" shouted the appointed leader of the group. A moment paused as several hands shot up. He motioned to one and waited for the response.

"How are we going to deal with Sho?" A small grudge asked. He was relatively new to this and was quickly beaten down by his superiors.

"Baka, Sho isn't a threat. He's scum, scum! And we will destroy him!" They cackled maniacally and swarmed for a few moments before silencing. The room was quite as Kyouko's breathing grew loud for a moment before returning back to normal.

The leader glared at the small grudge but then shrugged his shoulders, "They're right, Sho's not a problem."

Another newbie grudge stepped out to voice his complaint," but what'll happen if Tsuruga-san catches us when were pummeling him; he'll be mad . I don't mind his anger as long as it isn't directed at our master!"

The silence this time was longer, "Moving on," the leader said. Some voices piped up in complaint but they were silenced.

"How about the cursed beagle. What are going to do about him?" this time a well respected veteran grudge called out. This grudge had her arm wrapped around in support around the one that was kidnapped and tortured by Reino. All the grudges at the meeting involuntarily shivered.

"You heard the lady; what are we to do. He can see us and capture us. Although I hate to admit it he's a formidable foe"

"If he attacks our master let's all rush him at once." a voice called out amidst the sea of grudges.

"To risky; this is the beagle were talking about. What if he curses us or destroys us with his magic. No, an outright attack leaves us vulnerable "

"We are of no use to our master against him," The tortured grudge called out piteously.

"The only one we know that can stop him is Ren!" none in the council thought it was apt to include Sho as a possibility. They knew they would be in his dept and were disgusted by what he would do to seek payment.

The older grudges paused as an ominous feeling passed over them. "Moving on," the leader called out. He was met with fewer resistance as the ones who had spoken against this movement were dog piled.

"What about lo-" and all the grudges covered their ears and shouted.

"Don't say that word!"

"But… Okay,"

The leader sighed as they reached the inevitable topic, "We all know that master's feeling go way beyond respect for Tsuruga-san." She turned to stare at Kyouko before resuming, "Furthermore we our weak against Ren's Heavenly smile." she took a shaky breath, "It has come to my conclusion that on the day where our master can openly love Ren, that will be the day we all perish.

A pregnant silence filled the air; which could have only been interrupted by an angel. Or to be exact; one of Kyouko's kindness angel's which had woken up during the night to the sounds of their heated debate.

She hid behind the bed and silently called out, "What if you allow master to love Ren-san. It seems to me he can defend us from the evil beagle. Deliver us from Sho, and guide Kyouko in acting." Her voice trembled as she pleaded, "Who better than Ren-san himself? He could love our precious Kyouko! He is the answer to all our problem's."

Little did the angel know that she was fanning the flames to a new different kind of problem.

"Tsuruga-san does seem like the answer to all our problems." The lead grudge said.

"Why, he can defend us from the beagle and is a natural Sho-baka repellant."

"Tsuruga-san is the greatest!" a grudge cried out in glee.

"Tsuruga-san is the Ultimate weapon!" they all began to chant darkly. Malicious smiles adorned their faces.


End file.
